You Raise Me Up
by dajavu96
Summary: Clementine always wanted a brother. In a time when the world is falling apart, she was lucky enough to get two. A series of one shots that follow the brother/sister relationship of Clem, Luke & Nick throughout season 2.


Clementine sighed as she laid down on the bed that according to Luke, was her's however long she wanted it. While it was nice to have an actual place to sleep she wasn't sure she wanted to stay. Or if she was even welcomed. After the whole bite and shed incident Luke had come around, but she doubted the rest of the group would approve of his generous offer which she was positive he made out of guilt to ease his conscious rather than actually caring for her well being. She missed Lee. And Kenny. Omid and Christa. Heck she even missed Ben. People that she knew cared and would protect her, even if they had an unorthodox way of showing it. In this world you needed trust and Clementine was unsure if she could have that in her current situation. Glancing over to her purple backpack that rested against the bed frame she searched through it before her hand grasped what she was searching for. She slowly pulled out the picture of Lee and brought it to her chest, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She silently scolded herself for her weakness, hoping to end her tears, but to no avail.

It was then she heard the light knock on the bedroom door. Before she could ask who it was the door slightly opened and the light from the hall illuminated the figure long enough for her to discover it was Luke. He lit the candle next to her bed before gesturing towards her as if asking for permission to sit. Not really wanting company, but not wanting to turn away the young man, Clementine nodded in response. She felt the bed sink in as he sat by her feet.

"I uh," he started nervously running his hands through his hair. "I was standing outside the door debating whether or not to come in when I heard you crying. Are you okay?" Luke gently spoke making eye contact with the young girl.

Clementine scolded herself again. She had tried to quiet her sobs, but failed because Luke heard them. She broke eye contact with him and brought her gaze down to the photo still clutched to her chest. Luke followed her gaze, and in that moment she made the decision to trust him. She's not quite sure what changed her thoughts, but she believed it had something to do with Lee and knowing he wouldn't want her in this world alone. She released her grip on the photo and placed it in Luke's calloused hands.

"Is this Lee?" He asked cautiously. He was told some information about the older man when he joined Clem for dinner. He knew he was the reason she kept her hair short and that the same thing happened to him that happened to everyone. Looking at the photo, Lee looked how he imagined him too, well except for him having both arms.

"I miss him." Clementine spoke for the first time since the older gentleman entered the room, Luke's gaze returning to her. She didn't want to provide him with all of the story but she couldn't stop the words from leaving her lips. She kept rambling on. Telling Luke all the details she acquired about Lee throughout their time together. She told him he taught history and that he was particularly fond of the Civil War. She told him about his parent's pharmacy and even about his jail sentence. She felt Luke begin rubbing her back and that's when what was really bothering her slipped through her lips. "I had to kill him." She felt Luke's hands leave her back before he slowly stood from where he was sitting and engulfed the young girl in a hug.

"I'll be right back," he quietly spoke before releasing his hold on the girl and leaving the room. He slowly shut the door behind him before allowing a few tears to fall. He knew the world out there was rough, but his heart broke at her words. He didn't want the young girl to see him cry. He wanted to be strong for her. Luke was strong for everyone. However he didn't have the words she needed to hear. Letting out a sigh he headed towards the one person he knew who did.

A few minutes passed and Clementine came to the conclusion that Luke abandoned her and wasn't coming back. Was she stupid to put trust in him and tell him about her past? Her intuition told her he was genuinely a nice guy and she didn't want it to be wrong. Of the group, he was the one she bonded with the most. So if she couldn't trust him she couldn't trust any of them and she would leave in the morning. It was then the door opened again. Because she was facing away she was unable to see the figure so she called out. "Luke?"

"No kid. It's Nick." He sat down, occupying the spot that Luke earlier vacated. Surprised, she turned to face him, forcing herself to sit-up. Unlike Luke, Nick was originally against bringing the girl into their home, going as far as firing a gun at her as she lay helplessly on the ground. He apologized to her in the kitchen, but she was still unsure of her feelings towards him. "Luke told me about your situation. Figured I could help more than he could." Clementine's expression changed to one of anger and she curled her hands into fists. She told that to Luke in privacy and the first thing he did was run his mouth to the man who tried to shoot her. Nick noticed her tense up and slowly brought his hands to her back, something Luke told him soothed the girl. "It's not like that kid." He paused waiting for her to relax, which she did. "Remember when I told you about my mom getting bit?" The young girl nodded. He told her at dinner when he was apologizing. "I had to kill her after she turned. I know how you feel kid."

A lump formed in Clementines throat. Before the outbreak, that was a phrase people used all the time when in reality they knew nothing of how you felt. However with Nick, she knew the words were sincere. Without thinking she placed her head in the young man's lap and began crying again. Nick kept one hand on her back, while the other played with her hair. He felt slightly uncomfortable because he was never good with kids. That was Luke's department. He wanted some eventually, but he didn't imagine that being for a few more years. And that was before the world went to hell. He didn't know if what he said or was doing was making the situation worse or better. Whenever Sarah cried, which was a lot, he was never the one to handle it. However they stayed like that for awhile and before he realized, they had both fallen asleep.

Luke however couldn't sleep. He was currently pacing the floor of his bedroom awaiting news from Nick, his best friend of 20 years, over his conversation with Clem. It had been over an hour since he left the young girl's room and he was worried. Why hadn't Nick returned? Did the situation go south? He knew Nick wasn't good with children so he was taking a gamble and maybe he came up short. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, Luke made his way to the room where he left Clem and opened the door. To his surprise he found Clem asleep in his best friend's lap while he was laying uncomfortably on his back, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. A small smile forced its way onto his lips.

"Luke?" The young girl questioned rubbing her tired eyes.

"It's me. Go back to sleep."

"Thank you," she mumbled before closing her eyes and returning to her slumber.

"No thank you," he whispered as he made his way over to the girl and kissed her forehead. Ever since his mother's death, Nick had been depressed and reckless. Sleeping next to Clem was the first time since he's looked peaceful. He sent Nick in to help her, but maybe it was the child who helped him. Luke realized then they were helping each other heal and he was destined to find Clem in that forest. Letting another smile grace his lips he grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from the closet and laid on the floor below Nick's feet. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he needed healing too.


End file.
